


And For You

by lovesooyeol



Category: EXO
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, ending is shit, im bad at endings, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesooyeol/pseuds/lovesooyeol
Summary: Kyungsoo knew to himself that he had fell out of love from his boyfriend of three years.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	And For You

Kyungsoo knew his friends could feel it. He knew that Jongdae could feel it when he decided to look at Kyungsoo pitifully. He knew from the moment Baekhyun stared at him as if he’s crazy or something.

Maybe he is crazy. Maybe he lost his mind when he fell out of love from his greatest love. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know when it started but that one day, he just woke up and suddenly he just couldn’t see his future with Chanyeol. He couldn’t see himself being genuinely content with Chanyeol. 

So he grew cold to his boyfriend. Sure, they had their lunch and dinner dates when they both had breaks from their jobs but Kyungsoo couldn’t feel the spark anymore and was just merely there for the sake of their relationship. 

Maybe he is selfish to just think for himself that he can’t be content with Chanyeol but he just couldn’t stay within a relationship that is built on lies. He couldn’t keep hurting himself and Chanyeol so he’s going to do what he needs to do. 

Kyungsoo went to Chanyeol’s apartment without letting him know. He thought he could feel the warmth and the feeling of home whenever he went inside Chanyeol’s apartment but right now, when he had just stepped inside the apartment, he didn’t feel anything. 

It was late afternoon when Kyungsoo got into his boyfriend’s apartment and he knew that Chanyeol won’t be coming home until it’s getting late. So Kyungsoo decided to roam around Chanyeol’s apartment to look at one last time. 

He couldn’t feel the warmth anymore, reminiscing it whenever they’d cuddle on the sofa, when Chanyeol suddenly back hugs him when he’s cooking breakfast in the kitchen. It just doesn’t feel right anymore for him ‘cause he couldn’t feel the belongingness and comfort in Chanyeol’s arms. 

He got himself a glass of water then settled on Chanyeol’s couch. He found himself thinking that maybe he’ll never meet someone who loves him much as Chanyeol does. Hell, even he can’t compete with how much Chanyeol loves him.

He looked at the TV stand in front of the beige couch and he knows there is a picture frame placed beside the TV and it was the picture of them when they first had their anniversary. It was that time when they got themselves a good place at a five-star restaurant. Kyungsoo could still remember that Chanyeol was really excited to get into the car that time and he was jumping from his seat as he told Kyungsoo the good food from there. 

“Babe, I swear to God you’re gonna love their seafood there..” Chanyeol clasped his hand tighter on the steering wheel and looked at Kyungsoo with shining eyes. 

“You seem excited about this.” Kyungsoo smiled at his boyfriend.

“I’m excited for you because I know how much you love your food.” Chanyeol giggled. 

By that time, Kyungsoo had the whole world in his hands; he has a stable job, he keeps his relationship with his parents, and he has the best and most caring boyfriend. 

He first met Chanyeol at a bar when he was drinking away his night; he had just got dumped by his boyfriend because he was into work too much that time that he forgot to spend time with his now ex-boyfriend. 

Chanyeol was the opposite of his ex-boyfriend. Chanyeol as a boyfriend knew that he loved his work so much that he understood if there were some days that they wouldn't be spending time together. Chanyeol was not demanding; he’d take whatever Kyungsoo gives. In return, Kyungsoo had loved Chanyeol so much that he’d rather stay with Chanyeol physically whenever he was working his ass off. 

Kyungsoo was so into Chanyeol that he didn’t think that there is a slight possibility that he could fall out of love. 

Kyungsoo snapped out of his reminiscing and returned to Chanyeol’s couch to take a seat. He knew he couldn’t have the same amount of love that Chanyeol gives him. Of course, Kyungsoo loved Chanyeol but if it’s taken into consideration, he knew Chanyeol’s love for him is far greater than the love he had for Chanyeol. 

And he knew his love had stopped. 

After waiting for at least two hours for Chanyeol to come home, Kyungsoo heard the front door clicking and opened. 

Kyungsoo stood up from where he was sitting and sighed, waiting for Chanyeol to see him in the living room. As he heard the footsteps nearing the living room, he couldn’t feel anything but nervousness. 

“Oh hey Soo.” Chanyeol with his gray jacket on and black jeans walked right up to him and kissed his cheeks. 

“What are you doing here? Want to grab some dinner? I already ate but I’m gonna eat again as long as it’s with you.” Chanyeol chuckled but as soon as he saw Kyungsoo not reacting to what he was saying, he looked him directly in the eye. Chanyeol’s stare had always been so piercing that everytime he looked at Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo would feel so loved but now he just feels so weak with Chanyeol’s stare. 

“You okay, baby?” Chanyeol clasped his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“We need to talk..” Kyungsoo muttered and looked at Chanyeol’s eyes. 

This might be the last time that he’ll look at those doe-like eyes. 

Chanyeol sighed as he stared at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo knew that deep down, Chanyeol knew. Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol was not dumb, he could feel things. Chanyeol definitely felt it when Kyungsoo became cold. 

“I-I know what we’re going to talk about..” Chanyeol stuttered as he projected a sad smile at Kyungsoo. 

“Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo called out to him. He looked at Chanyeol as he saw the threatening tears in the taller’s eyes. 

“Y-Yeah, uh, I don’t know what I did but I feel it, Soo. I felt how you don’t respond to me like you used to before. You don’t smile at me like you used to before..” Chanyeol said with a shaking voice. 

“D-Do I have to continue? You’re gonna break up with me, right?” Chanyeol chuckled as if he’s trying to stay calm and joyful for all of this. 

“Yeol..” 

“But it’s okay..” Chanyeol hiccupped. “I-It’s okay, maybe it’s my fault.. maybe I couldn’t take care of you but please know that I did my best. I did my best when it comes to loving you. I gave you all my love and I understand if you couldn’t give it back.” Chanyeol ran his hand through his hair as the tears that were threatening to come out before, quickly flowed. 

“Yeol, I did love you..” Kyungsoo was trying to explain but Chanyeol shaked his head no. 

“Yes, baby, you did but that wasn’t enough for you to see me with you in the future, right?” Chanyeol asked while wiping his tears off. 

“And I understand. I might not get over this quickly but I promise y-you, I will.” Chanyeol showed him a fake smile. 

“Chanyeol, let me explain first..” Kyungsoo wanted to say nice things to Chanyeol to at least ease the pain. 

“No, p-please don’t. If you explain and say that I was a good boyfriend or any nice things, I’ll probably not gonna get over you.” Chanyeol pleaded. Kyungsoo had his tears also coming out of his eyes because as much as he doesn’t want to be in a relationship with Chanyeol anymore, he still loved the guy and he didn’t want to see him cry and break down like this. 

“Chanyeol, we could still be friends..” Kyungsoo negotiated and started walking towards Chanyeol but the taller shaked his head. 

“Please, don’t come near me.. I-I can’t accept that, Soo. I’m not gonna hurt myself by pretending to be your friend when I have all of these feelings within me. I’m not gonna pretend that we’d be okay after this. I’m not gonna pretend that after this, when I see you, there’d be no pain circling around my chest because that’s not gonna happen.. After this, if fate lets it, we’ll meet again and there will always be pain in my chest because I love you too much.. I love you so much that I’m gonna let go now.” Chanyeol looked at him with bloodshot eyes. 

“I want to beg you to love me again but I have to save a little dignity for myself, right?” Chanyeol chuckled while tears were still flowing down his cheeks.

“But I wish for two things, K-Kyungsoo..” Chanyeol sniffed.

Kyungsoo looked at him with pity in his eyes. Chanyeol looked like a mess and he never thought that breaking up with him would lead to this. Kyungsoo understood that he’s the only one who’s at fault in this. 

“Please don’t do this to your next lover.. Don’t let your relationship be like ours because I knew that you have grown cold with me and I didn't do anything.. I thought that you were just having your moments that I needed to leave you alone but I was wrong, I was stupid for not taking an effort to save our relationship..” Chanyeol said. 

Kyungsoo remained silent. He didn’t know what to say because he knew he had hurt Chanyeol in many more ways than one. 

“And please be happy..” Chanyeol whispered as he walked towards Kyungsoo and hugged him. 

“I may not look fine now but I’ll be someday. Don’t worry about me, okay? Worry about yourself.” Chanyeol whispered to Kyungsoo’s head as the smaller also hugged his waist and broke down crying as well. 

“I-I’m sorry, Yeol, I’m sorry, I’m sorry..” Kyungsoo chanted as he sobbed on Chanyeol’s chest. 

“Shh, Kyungsoo, it’s okay. I told you to be happy, didn’t I?” Chanyeol broke their hug and cupped Kyungsoo’s face. 

“You’ll be okay without me..” Chanyeol whispered as he kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead one last time. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be okay without you but I’ll try..” Chanyeol sniffed, Kyungsoo remained quiet.

“We’ll grow separately from now on but I still wish you all the best, Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol muttered to him as the taller kissed his forehead down to his nose, a thing that Chanyeol liked to do whenever they’re together. 

“And for you, Park Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading!!


End file.
